


Hey Girl, a short kibahina tale.

by cassette0



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, soft
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassette0/pseuds/cassette0
Summary: Se confessar; realizar sua confissão era a maior meta de Inuzuka em suas férias de verão. O colégio estava em suas férias de julho e o jovem rapaz finalmente viu uma bela oportunidade para finalmente conversar de forma séria para sua maior paixão desde sua juventude ou melhor, jardim de infância, Hinata Hyuuga, a jovem mais estudiosa de sua sala, mas havia um pequeno problema,  talvez ela estivesse apaixonada pelo amigo próximo de Kiba, Naruto Uzumaki.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Inuzuka Kiba
Kudos: 2





	Hey Girl, a short kibahina tale.

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, espero que estejam tendo um demasiadamente belo dia!  
> Esse foi um dos romances mais leves que já escrevi e sem dúvidas, um baita processo de evolução na minha escrita. Espero que gostem desta leve trama e que um sorriso escape enquanto leem.

“―Até o início das nossas aulas em Agosto, Kiba e tenha um ótimo verão.”, de forma gentil e um sorriso doce, como o habitual da moça."

Se confessar; realizar sua confissão era a maior meta de Inuzuka em suas férias de verão. O colégio estava em suas férias de julho e o jovem rapaz finalmente viu uma bela oportunidade para finalmente conversar de forma séria para sua maior paixão desde sua juventude ou melhor, jardim de infância, Hinata Hyuuga, a jovem mais estudiosa de sua sala, mas havia um pequeno problema, talvez ela estivesse apaixonada pelo amigo próximo de Kiba, Naruto Uzumaki.

Hinata é a jovem mais gentil que o rapaz de cabelos castanhos teve a oportunidade de conhecer em toda sua vida. Hinata Hyuuga possui olhos perolados de tonalidade demasiadamente clara, seus cabelos negros apenas realçam essa sua bela característica típica de sua família; de personalidade doce e altruísta, sorriso encantador e Kiba desafia qualquer um que olhar para a jovem, é impossível não achá-la meiga, a jovem morena é a pessoa mais meiga existente na face da terra.

Kiba sempre teve olhos para a mesma, sempre mantendo uma distância considerável para não assustá-la e sempre, sempre que podia, a chamava para tomar sorvete todos os sábados; um hábito já esquecido por ambos, pois fazia muito tempo desde que o jovem Inuzuka decidiu chamá-la para ir na sorveteria do bairro, afinal, suspeita de que a mesma está em um relacionamento com Naruto, já que sempre podia ver os dois juntos, mas nada confirmado de forma pública. Dessa vez seria demasiado diferente, Kiba Inuzuka havia guardado seu fôlego desde o fim do fundamental e finalmente conseguiu ter coragem para convidar a bela jovem para um “encontro”, ou melhor, tomar sorvete.

Era uma tarde típica de sábado, o sol de verão atingindo o asfalto de tonalidade escura nas ruas do bairro da folha com seus raios ultravioletas demasiadamente ferventes, o jovem supõe que um ovo iria fritar caso entrasse em contato com aquele asfalto quente; fervente é a melhor palavra para o momento. Kiba estava deitado em seu quarto, como fazia todos os dias, não possuía disposição para sair com os seus amigos, queria apenas dormir ou brincar com Akamaru, seu cachorro e melhor amigo nesse universo tão extenso. O quarto do rapaz estava uma bela e esplêndida bagunça, o quarto tem tonalidades rosadas da parede e o chão é do tipo de carpete com pêlos, de tom marrom; o castanho estava deitado em sua cama com os lençóis jogados sob a mesma, Akamaru estava dormindo em seu carpete, hoje estava sendo um atípico dia, pois Kiba dormiria à tarde, mas a jovem não retirava-se de sua cabeça.

Kiba Inuzuka, aquele que nunca possuiu a menor das dificuldades para pegar no sono, estava por total fora de si, o sono havia retirado-se de seu quarto e não retornaria tão cedo para o mesmo; ansiedade já estava deixando de corroer seu peito e iniciando forma de rasgá-lo, precisava ligar, sabia disso. Mordeu os lábios com uma pequena força, segurou suas fortes mãos em seu travesseiro e finalmente, respirou fundo.

―Merda.― proferiu após cessar as mordiscadas fracas em seu lábio, iria ligar para Hinata Hyuuga, ou não chamava-se Kiba Inuzuka, não mesmo.

Segurou em seu celular relativamente novo, possuía o mesmo iria fazer um ano daqui um mês, é a primeira vez que algum de seus telefones durou tanto; discou o número com seus dedos suados, por calor e ansiedade antecipada, não ouvia a voz da morena desde o fim das aulas antes do verão, então sabia que seu coração iria disparar ao ouví-la, ao terminar a discagem, colocou seu telefone em seus ouvidos e finalmente estava na linha de chamada, Hinata iria o atender à qualquer momento e não sabe se estará preparado.

―Sim? ― a voz doce de Hinata finalmente podia ser escutada na outra linha e Kiba Inuzuka percebeu que não estava preparado, não mesmo; a voz da mesma estava mais bela do que sempre é, o coração do castanho apenas palpitava de forma que sairia de seu peito em uma grande explosão. ― Com licença? ―proferiu Hinata de forma tímida.

― Hinata? Ah, como vai?!― O nervosismo falou mais alto que sua razão e Kiba gritou ao invés de falar ou cumprimentar a Hyuuga no telefone celular; as mãos do jovem começaram à  
tremer de forma brusca, ela iria se assustar e desligar, havia certeza que sim.

―Kiba? Olá, estou demasiadamente ótima e você?― de forma gentil e risonha, a mesma cumprimentou o Inuzuka, que sentiu seu coração explodindo e sua alma indo ao reino dos céus e retornando ao seu corpo de um reles mortal, do qual se considera. ― Bem melhor agora em te ouvir! ― ruborizado e nervoso, o Inuzuka dizia de forma alta,

―Fico feliz em saber disso, espero que tenha tido uma boa semana! ― docemente e gentis, palavras eram proferidas da jovem moça. ― Fazia-se um demasiado tempo desde que me ligou e até me assustei em ver que estava me ligando subitamente. ― risonha, Hinata estava rindo, algo que o rapaz sentia falta de poder olhar com seus próprios olhos.  
Eu  
― Não foi minha intenção te assustar! Eu queria dizer uma coisa pra’ você, Hinata!― o coração do rapaz batia de formas incalculáveis e seu coração apenas gritava o nome da moça no outro lado da linha. ― Gostaria de dizer-me algo? ― Hinata pergunta em um tom de voz inocente que transbordava curiosidade.

O coração do Inuzuka estava por um triz de explodir-se por total, os batimentos eram audíveis e seu corpo transbordando suor de pura vergonha, apenas a Hyuuga lhe causava tais reações, eram súbitas e confusas demais para o entendimento de Kiba para esses assuntos; por um momento ficou hesitante e o silêncio permaneceu na ligação, a perolada parecia esperar pela resposta de Kiba, sua voz mostrava tal interesse por essa resposta.

―Oh, não, tudo bem! Ligou-me por algo específico, Kiba?― timidez, a voz de Hinata falhou em alguns pequenos segundos, talvez por cogitar os motivos da ligação e isso lhe fez ruborizar, supõe-se Kiba, mas a voz transbordava a típica timidez da moça de olhos perolados. ―Eu quero te chamar para ir na sorveteria da folha aqui no bairro, faz tempo que não vamos juntos.― Após cogitar de forma perspicaz e respirar fundo repetidamente, o jovem gastou toda sua confiança naquela pequena frase, aquela frase.

― Eu, eu, sim, adoraria! Sinto falta de nossos pequenos “encontros” na sorveteria, Kiba!―Hinata gaguejou por alguns pequenos segundos e logo após, a doçura e alegria em sua voz retornaram, ao alívio e felicidade de Inuzuka. ―Então podemos nos encontrar às quatro horas da tarde no parque, quando o sol abaixar-se um pouquinho, que tal? ― com demasiada felicidade, Kiba Inuzuka profere para a moça, que permite escapar pequenas risadas no outro lado da linha de telefone.

―Claro, será perfeito! Eu tenho de ir, nos vemos mais tarde, Kiba?― Após rir por alguns segundos, retrái sua voz novamente, mas permanecendo gentil para o castanho no outro lado da linha. ―Beleza, até mais tarde!― grita o rapaz de forma animada; após isso, se despedem e a chamada encerra-se de vez.

Kiba Inuzuka respira profundamente e um sorriso largo aparece em sua face, gastou toda sua confiança naquela pequena ligação para a perolada, a dama era a única pessoa que o causava essas tais reações bobas e apaixonadas; seu coração parecia sair de seu peito, estava demasiadamente feliz, o mais demasiado impossível, Hinata Hyuuga iria em um “encontro” com ele na sorveteria e finalmente, poderia confessar seus sentimentos para a mesma, iria ser perfeito. Com suas forças, arrumou suas melhores roupas, coisa que não fazia até nas ocasiões mais especiais, e finalmente aprontou-se para seu tão esperado encontro com a doce Hinata Hyuuga.

Levaria Akamaru ao encontro consigo por dois motivos, Hinata ama o seu cachorro tanto quanto ele ama e o segundo ponto, mas não menos importante, ele precisava sair para passear um pouco; aprontou-se, arrepiou seus cabelos, colocou sua regata escura de tom acinzentado com listras amarelas, uma de suas bermudas jeans de tons claros e escuros, a mesma contrastava com de forma bela em ambas as cores e colocou seus sapatos de caminhada, afinal, iria andando para poupar dinheiro, pegou a coleira de Akamaru e colocou em seu cachorro de pelagem branca. Esperou junto ao relógio, contando minuto por minuto, segundo por segundo, milissegundo por milissegundo; ao soar o seu alarme de saída, pegou Akamaru e partiu de sua casa junto de seu cachorro, na maior velocidade possível.

Akamaru corria na mesma velocidade ou até mais rápido que o Inuzuka, ambos amavam corridas pela rua, tal dono, tal cão; Inuzuka sentia o ar em sua face e o sol da tarde tocando-lhe de leve em sua pele, sentia-se nas nuvens, iria encontrá-la e por fim, fechar o capítulo atual de sua vida e iniciando outro, mas tudo isso iria depender da resposta da perolada à sua confissão. Pensar em Hinata o trazia memórias, bem antigas e bem memoráveis, eram suas maiores interações com a bela jovem morena.

Suas memórias estavam vindo na mesma velocidade de suas pernas enquanto corria com Akamaru e isso lhe agradava, de certa forma.

Pátio escolar; a faixa da pequena escola fundamental de Konoha era simples e em tons amarelados e rosa-bebê, com as letras escrita em azul-bebê, era demasiado belo, com pilastras amarelas perto do pátio e portão azul. O pátio era em tons quentes, como laranja e amarelo, crianças brincavam pelo local, gritos e risadas ecoavam por todo o local; no canto do pátio, um círculo de crianças aparentavam rir e zombar, de algo, pela forma como diziam, não era algo, mas sim, alguém, este alguém era o pequeno Kiba Inuzuka.

― Não sei quem é mais pulguento, ele ou o cachorro! ― uma das meninas de sua sala junto de alguns outros meninos, zombavam de Kiba por ter pego Akamaru, um cachorro que adotou na rua faz dois dias, e por sua condição financeira atual; seus pais não tinham dinheiro para comprar um uniforme novo, o fazendo usar um velho e desbotado. O Inuzuka estava cabisbaixo, apenas desenhando na areia com um graveto que encontrou pelo pátio.

― Vai cachorrinho, dê sua patinha e late para os seus donos, bobão! ― zombavam; o pequeno Kiba Inuzuka apenas fingia indiferença, mas suas lágrimas estavam perceptíveis em suas bochechas avermelhadas, as crianças riam, apenas permanecia cabisbaixo, sua mãe tiraria Akamaru de sua casa, caso fosse ao colégio para assinar outro bilhete de advertência do garotinho por brigas, o mesmo se esquentava e atacava as outras crianças com muita facilidade.

―Parem com isso, é algo feio! ― uma voz doce, uma voz gentil chamava a atenção de todos em sua volta, era a vice-representante de sala, Hinata Hyuuga; com seu moletom rosado e cabelos curtos, mas sua maior característica, seus olhos azuis, ou melhor, perolados de tom azul. Ao fitarem à jovenzinha, suas bochechas ficam em tom rosado e sua postura séria desaparecia, Hinata era muito tímida com os outros alunos.

― Quero dizer, parem de tratar assim o Kiba, é algo feio, sabem disso, não é? ― rubor; as bochechas da garotinha estavam rosadas e sua voz fraquejou, juntou a ponta de seus dedos uma na outra, fitando o chão para que não olhassem sua face envergonhada; as crianças gargalhavam de forma debochada e cruel, afinal, estavam divertindo-se muito, aparentemente.

―A sua dona chegou cachorrinho, vá lá, seu bobo! ― As crianças gargalharam e andaram até Hinata, lhe empurrando, a mesma caindo no chão e não disse apenas uma palavra, apenas ficou cabisbaixa; após minutos de silêncio e timidez de ambas as partes, Hinata engoliu sua timidez, limpou suas calças que haviam se sujado com a areia do pátio e correu até o moreno cabisbaixo.

―Por hoje, eles não devem mais te importunar, Kiba! ― apoiando sua palma esquerda em seus joelhos e estendendo sua palma esquerda até o garoto ajoelhado na areia, Hinata sorri de forma empática e doce para o Inuzuka, em uma tentativa de acalmá-lo. Mas o silêncio predominou por minutos a fio, a pequena Hyuuga estava aos poucos ficando ansiosa e insegura, sua mão iniciou-se a tremer com gesto de insegurança.

―Por que, porque me defendeu deles, garota? ― ainda desenhando círculos em forma espiralada na areia e evitando olhar à garota atrás de si, o Inuzuka questiona; após um pequeno momento de silêncio, a menina lhe respondeu com timidez. ― Eu achei lindo o seu gesto adotando aquele cachorrinho, seu eu pudesse, o adotaria, mas meu papai é muito nervoso e me deixaria de castigo, por exemplo, sem sair para brincar no parquinho por alguns dias, pois apenas ele toma grandes decisões. Além de que, eu te acho legal e quero ser sua amiga! ― gaguejando de forma afoita; a pequena Hyuuga dizia de forma afoita e nervosa, aparentemente, estava tentando segurar sua timidez, em vão.

Kiba entrou em choque; nunca havia tido amigos e a vice-representante foi tão gentil, queria ser sua amiga. O jovem e pequeno Inuzuka largou o graveto de suas pequenas mãos, virou-se para Hinata que possuía um sorriso bondoso e tímido; segurou em suas mãos e olhando em seus olhos perolados, perguntou com lágrimas escorrendo por toda sua face.

― Mesmo, mesmo?! ― gaguejava; suas lágrimas escorriam por suas bochechas avermelhadas e sua respiração desregulada, estava demasiadamente ansioso, Hinata conhecia aquela sensação. Com um grande e demasiado rubor nas bochechas, com olhar sem-graça e sorriso tímido, a perolada lhe respondeu risonha.

―Sim, mesmo, mesmo! ― Um sorriso gentil e doce estava presente em sua face; Kiba gargalhou secando suas lágrimas e Hinata pegou um lenço pequeno em seu moletom, o nariz do moreno estava escorrendo bastante, devido suas lágrimas, seu nariz congestionou-se.

Akamaru corria junto à Kiba; divertiam-se demasiado, Kiba estava com suas bochechas em tom avermelhado forte, um sorriso lhe cortando em face, eram memórias agridoces, mas Hinata sempre esteve ao seu lado para as tornarem um pouco doces ao invés de apenas amargas. Veloz; o cão branco corria com sua língua para fora de sua boca, seus pelos longos ao vento contrastavam com os tons vermelhos de sua coleira, diferente de outros cachorros, Akamaru tinha como ação predileta, correr junto à seu dono. Os cabelos castanhos do Inuzuka estavam ao vento, seu corpo sentia os ares cantando em seu ouvido, o clima lhe agradava, sentia-se livre; um sorriso em sua face revelava-se ao olhar para os céus da tarde, o comum e belo azul celeste que transbordava junto de nuvens brancas, lembrando o mar e sua espuma na beira das praias, não havia naquele espelho celeste, o mesmo fora substituído por tons magentas ao invés de azuis, tons forte e mais claros, junto do magenta, nuvens que um momento foram brancas, agora se tornaram completamente laranjas de cor forte.  
Kiba sorriu ao ver pessoas juntas na praça, já que está percorrendo a mesma para cortar o caminho até a sorveteria, na praça principal do bairro podia-se fitar pessoas e seus animais de estimação, crianças risonhas brincando e com seus risos ecoando pelo local e casais de todos os tipos, era um belo lugar, demasiado belo. Os campos esverdeados de tom claro contrastavam por completo com o local, que já estava com os postes com suas lâmpadas ligadas e brilhando de forma gentil no local, o castanho pode não entender de arte em sua gama, mas a praça assemelhava-se à uma grande pintura à óleo barroca.

Após cortar caminho na praça principal, terminou sua corrida com Akamaru, que agora estava com sede e sua língua para fora de sua boca; Kiba caminhou mais uma quadra e finalmente chegou na sorveteria da folha. Era um local em tons rosa-bebê, de faixas brancas e letras em azul claro, havia uma pequena escadaria amarelo claro no local, Kiba amava o senso de estética daquele local, um sorriso cortou sua face ao ver quem o esperava na escadaria, Hinata Hyuuga. A jovem estava com seus cabelos amarrados em uma simples trança com presilhas rosas de flor, o tom escuro azulado de seu cabelo contrastava com suas pequenas presilhas, um moletom rosa de tons claros com mangas brancas de listras amarelas, uma calça jeans de tom claro e um sapato branco com listras magenta. 

A perolada sorriu ao fitar Kiba Inuzuka; retirou suas costas da parede rosada e caminhou até o castanho de bochechas avermelhadas. Finalmente, estavam frente à frente, um sorriu para o outro, o silêncio predominou por apenas questão de segundos, milissegundos. 

― Boa tarde, Kiba. Está demasiadamente belo hoje! ― a perolada sorriu; as bochechas de Kiba entraram em um rubor demasiado após ver o elogio da dama em sua frente.

― Acho que a pessoa mais bonita aqui hoje é você, Hinata ― sorriu com um demasiado rubor em sua em suas bochechas de tom rubro e com uma pequena risada escapando-lhe os lábios; o sorriso de Hinata desmanchou-se para dar lugar ao seu rubor, suas bochechas rosadas de vergonha contrastavam com seus olhos perolados.

―Vamos entrar?! ―o Inuzuka grita envergonhado ao ver que causou um rubor na moça perolada à sua frente, Hinata assentiu com sua cabeça e ambos subiram os degraus da pequena escada da sorveteria; ao entrarem, o sininho do local tocou. 

Dos mesmos tons pastéis que haviam ao lado de fora; a sorveteria tinha pequenos pilares de tom rosado nas paredes e estampa azul-bebê listrada com azul mais escuro nas mesmas; a bancada junto das mesas tinham o mesmo tom amarelo forte. A perolada sorria para o local que estava com algumas pessoas presentes, não eram muitas; as pessoas estavam presentes na praça principal nessas horas da tarde; Kiba tentava manter-se ereto e sem ter um rubor em suas bochechas, não sabia como agir e apenas de cogitar estar sentado ao lado de Hinata após tantos anos; o levava aos céus como se os anjos lhe carregassem. Era permitido entrar junto de animais e Akamaru encostou-se na mesa que os dois jovens escolheram e tirou mais um de seus cochilos.

Hinata estava com um longo rubor em suas bochechas, aparentava tentar manter-se calma e esconder sua timidez na frente do castanho ao seu lado; mas era algo de demasiada complicação. Chegando ao balcão de mármore que aparentava ter sido pintado de amarelo apenas algumas semanas; recém-novo. Ao lado havia o congelador com os sabores de sorvete das mais tamanhas variedades e ramificações possíveis, afinal, era uma sorveteria com reputação no bairro. Kiba apoiou-se no balcão e a jovem atendente, com feições simpáticas, os atende.

―Boa tarde e bem-vindos à sorveteria da folha, o que desejam? ― pronuncia-se sem perder o seu simpático sorriso, na opinião do castanho; deve ser o protocolo de funcionários da sorveteria. Hinata sorriu de forma amistosa e o Inuzuka, após respirar fundo, pronuncia-se para a atendente. ―Boa tarde, vou querer dois sorvetes sabor morango, um na casquinha e o outro em um copo médio, tudo bem? ―não havia rodeios, o mesmo disse sem ao menos perguntar.

― Como ainda se lembra de que morango é o meu sabor favorito?― rubor; Hinata estava completamente vermelha, suas bochechas estavam vermelhas e seu coração palpitava de forma rápida e segurou o braço de Kiba, estava com o maior rubor de sua vida. ―Nós viemos aqui várias vezes quando mais novos, é difícil de eu me esquecer! ― Com sua mão destra sob os cabelos; o castanho solta uma pequena risada como forma de esconder seu rubor; que em sua opinião, comparava-se ao de Hinata.

― Bom, deixe-me pagar e pegar os sorvetes, fique com o Akamaru na mesa, Hina!― risonho e vermelho; o Inuzuka diz para a moça ao seu lado, que sorri e anda até seu cachorro com suas bochechas rosadas de timidez. Ao olhar para a atendente, viu que a mesma sorria para ambos. ―Você gosta dela? ― pergunta a atendente com os braços apoiados no balcão amarelo; o rapaz ganha ainda mais tons avermelhados em suas bochechas e põe o dinheiro sob o balcão de mármore; a atendente ganha um rubor e pega o dinheiro, correndo para o congelador para fazer os pedidos.

Akamaru estava em um longo cochilo, seus longos pêlos brancos sob o chão de mármore da sorveteria de temperatura fria e amena, Hinata estava sentada em uma mesa de cor alaranjado, mais especificamente, em uma cadeira de tom amarelo-caramelo; as bochechas da Hyuga estavam em um tom rosado que criava contraste com suas orbes peroladas de tom claro, aparentava cogitar algo em sua mente. 

―O seu sorvete Hina! ― Kiba com um sorriso em sua face e suas bochechas em tom escarlate estava com seus braços fortes estendidos para a jovem; empunhando em ambas as mãos os sorvetes sabor morango, respectivamente, o sorvete na casquinha de tom caramelo era para o Inuzuka deliciar-se e o no pote de tamanho médio acompanhado de uma cereja no topo, era o de Hinata, que sorriu como agradecimento. ―Kiba, agradeço-lhe! Sente-se, vamos comer! ―após pegar em suas mãos o sorvete no pote médio, apontou com seu dedo indicador o assento à sua frente.

Com um sorriso em face e um olhar que demonstrava a mais pura gentileza, a perolada segura seu sorvete e com a pequena colher que estava no pote, pega pedaço por pedaço daquela estrutura pastosa gelada de tom rosa-bebê, a expressão que fez logo após ingerir o sorvete demonstrava total satisfação por parte da Hyuuga; o jovem Inuzuka arremessou a pequena colher de seu sorvete no recipiente de lixo no canto da sala, preferia lamber seu sorvete do que o retirar em pequenas e leves colheradas, em sua opinião, o sorvete devia ser comido em grandes quantidades, mas ao invés disso, todos preferem comer em colheradas muito pequenas na opinião e visão do castanho.

Em poucas lambidas o jovem rapaz já havia terminado a massa rosada e gelada, em mordidas nada discretas estava devorando a casca de tom caramelo; Hinata ao olhar o Inuzuka se assustou por alguns segundos, a mesma não havia ingerido metade de seu sorvete e em poucas mordidas seu companheiro havia finalizado antes de sequer cogitar olhar para o sorvete do mesmo. Notando o olhar firme da perolada e mal sequer discreto da mesma, o jovem de bochechas avermelhadas pergunta como uma criança após fazer algo errado.

― Algo está incomodando você, Hina? ― questiona com um olhar semelhante ao de um filhote de cachorro após fazer uma grande trapalhada pela casa de seu dono; Hinata aparentava ter saído de um longo transe, como se houvesse notado que estava encarando firmemente o jovem rapaz à sua frente. Por um momento, a garota de cabelos negros e olhos perolados fica com tons rosados em suas bochechas, mas logo após, uma pequena gargalhada sai de seus lábios e com um sorriso modesto pega o guardanapo ao seu lado.

―Apenas está com as bochechas sujas de sorvete, bobinho. ― brinca; estendendo sua delicada mão com um guardanapo entre seus dedos, a perolada limpa as bochechas meladas de sorvete de morango de Kiba; um rubor cresce nas bochechas do rapaz e ao perceber isto, Hinata solta uma risada soprada entre seus dentes. Após finalizar a limpeza voluntária nas bochechas de Kiba, o mesmo respira fundo e finalmente diz o que estava o prendendo dentro de si. ―Hina, eu queria dizer-lhe algo…

―Diga, Kiba! ―de bochechas rosadas e voz falhando; a jovem membro da família Hyuuga diz suas palavras para o mesmo, podia perceber-se o fato que Hinata estava segurando sua timidez da mesma forma que um adestrador segura um pitbull raivoso em sua coleira, com força.

―Eu quero te dizer, ou melhor, pergunta sobre...é. ― diz.

―Diga, Kiba, por favor.― Hinata estava falhando de forma consecutiva ao dizer suas palavras, a voz de Hinata sempre falhava em situações que sua timidez vem à tona, mas havia anos que sua voz não falhou de forma consecutiva, ou especificamente, há anos que Hinata não gagueja de forma nervosa e consecutiva perto de qualquer pessoa. Com sua voz levemente baixa, Kiba sorriu de forma inquieta e ao respirar fundo, disse, ou melhor, proferiu de forma alta.

―Você está namorando o Naruto?! ―grita; primeiramente Hinata assusta-se e encarou o rapaz com um rubor em suas bochechas; uma pequena gargalhada saiu pelos lábios da jovem garota junto de Kiba, parecia haver escutado uma piada em um show de comédia. ― O Naruto está namorando o Sasuke, esqueceu-se? 

De forma rápida como uma explosão química em uma fábrica, a mente de Kiba Inuzuka clareou-se como uma lâmpada metafórica acima de sua cabeça que havia explodido por todo aquele lugar, estava em choque. Lembrou-se de quando Naruto o disse que estava em um relacionamento com Sasuke, mas era algo tão recente que esqueceu-se, como já havia esquecido milhares de coisas em sua vida. 

―Ó, é mesmo, Hina. ― com a mão sob seu rosto, o jovem xingava-se de formas devassas em pequenos sussurros; Hinata estava tentando conter, em vão, suas risadas pelo fato de Kiba ter esquecido do relacionamento de Naruto, seu melhor amigo. Mas uma súbita batida na palma da mesa faz a mesma parar de rir e encarar o castanho que estava à sua frente; Kiba Inuzuka estava de pé e com sua mão forte sob a mesa da sorveteria, uma expressão determinada em suas feições era algo que abismou a jovem de olhos perolados.

― Ei, garota. Eu sempre estive apaixonado por você desde que éramos bem jovenzinhos e pequenos como duas crianças; desde o dia que me protegeu das outras crianças, quis apenas permanecer ao seu lado. Hinata Hyuuga, aceita minha confissão com todo o meu amor do mundo para você? ―bochechas com um grande tom rubro e um olhar para a parede do pequeno local, o rapaz Inuzuka aparentava ser e estar determinado e com uma grande timidez em sua voz; estava inseguro.

Sentiu um puxão na gola de sua regata e sentiu os lábios da jovem encostando-se aos dele com leveza e gentileza; Hinata Hyuuga estava beijando o jovem Inuzuka. Um beijo casto, gentil e doce, ainda sentiam o gosto do sorvete de morango que ambos haviam ingerido; ao tocar novamente seus lábios de tom rosado nos lábios de tom avermelhado de Kiba Inuzuka, a jovem ficou com suas bochechas novamente em um tom rosado.

―Eu aceito, afinal, sempre te amei também. Qual o motivo de ter demorado tanto? ― sorri e ambos soltam uma leve risada soprada, logo após, beijam-se novamente.


End file.
